Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus with a touch panel capable of detecting multi-touch operations to allow an intuitive user operation has become widespread. Such a multi-touch operation performed on the touch panel includes pinch-in and pinch-out. The pinch-in is an operation of moving two fingers as if pinching an object displayed on a touch panel with the two fingers. This operation allows a user to reduce the object size intuitively. The pinch-out is an operation of moving two fingers as if stretching an object displayed on a touch panel with the two fingers. This operation allows a user to enlarge the object size intuitively.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-190982 discusses reducing an enlarged image displayed on a display, based on a pinch-in operation, and ending enlargement display of the image when a display scaling factor of the image becomes equal to or below a predetermined threshold.
In this case, when an image is enlarged and displayed, a screen layout may be different from a screen layout before the image is enlarged and displayed. For example, various operation buttons for the displayed image may be displayed before the image is enlarged and displayed, and these operation buttons may be hidden when the image is enlarged and displayed. In such a case, if a user continually performs operations for increasing and decreasing the distance between two fingers while touching the surface of a touch panel, the image is enlarged and reduced alternately. At that time, if whether a display size of the image exceeds a threshold is set as the only condition for switching between display and non-display of the above-described operation buttons, switching between two display forms having different screen layouts occurs continually. As a result, the screen viewed by the user flickers, which may hinder provision of comfortable operability.
The present disclosure is directed to a technique capable of providing comfortable operability for a user, in switching between two display modes having different screen layouts, based on a multi-touch operation.